


Four gifts

by Wolfsonic



Series: The mute champion, the Zora prince and their daughter. [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Wolf Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsonic/pseuds/Wolfsonic
Summary: Zarya, Link and Sidon's one year old get a visit and four gifts.





	Four gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Not really confident in this one but, I hope it's ok.

The one year old Zarya was sound asleep. A floating ring with a net held her in the water. It kept her from sinking down to the bottom of the pool. (Baby Zora's have to spend there first few years sleeping in water.) It was currently midnight and the light of the moon shown on the small zora

"Are you sure she could handle our powers?" A soft voice filled the silent room. A voice only the princess could hear, unbeknownst to her sleeping fathers not to far away. 

"Of course! Hylia wouldn't have let her share the powers Link has if she didn't." A booming excited voice replied to the other. 

"Be quiet you'll wake her!" A third, strong and firm voice whispered. The princess gave a small cry from the loud voice that woke her from her slumber. Before it could escalate a gentle hand touched her head, "shh, calm little one." A soft orange/yellow glow came from the hand on contact.

"Sorry!" the booming voice replied more quietly this time.

An confident voice spoke before the other could reply "how can a little toddler handle my power? She's but, a child." 

The soft voice spoke again "Hylia won't let her access the powers until she is ready. So they will be dormant for awhile, but it is best for her to receive them now." A second hand joins the first on the small Zora's tail. 

A soft blue glow came from the second hand as the confidencent voice spoke again "fine, but don't say I told you so." A feathered hand gently took the girl's hand and a green glow came from it. 

"I have full confidence she can do this" the booming voice replied before taking Zarya's other hand. The hand engulfed the hand it held as a red glow came from the larger hand. 

The four gentle glows surrounds the small princess and she slowly began to open her eyes. She squeals happy as she stared at the four gazes that met hers. 

A Goron, a Rito, a Gerudo and a Zora stared down at her. They were see through and their collective glow from all of their bodies doused the room in a gentle light. The hands retracted except one as the zora's gently move to take the girls hand. "You will go far, my little neice."

"You will see her grow Mipha" the strong voice said resting her hand on her the zora's shoulder. 

Mipha turned and smiled "I know, Urbosa."

The gerudo smiles "we all will. Me, you, Revali and Deruk"

"This little one will grow up strong and happy" Deruk said as he waved at the young princess. She lifted her hand and waved back with a sharp, toothy smile. 

Revali looks at the small zora as she turns her gaze towards him and he tenses when she latched onto his hand, which he realized was in her reach. "Uhhh! Help me!" the old champion said eyes wide.

Mipha giggles just as a growl was heard behind them. The four spirits turn to see Lupus staring at them, before it was cut off. Lupin realized who was in the room and his eyes grew wide.

The sound of the growl woke both Link and Sidon, they sat up to see the four old champion's. They both froze and staring wide eyed, they noticed Sidon stared at Mipha with tears growing in his eyes.

The four raised their hands in a wave before they began to dissipate. Sidon sat frozen in his spot and turn to look at Link when he gently cup his cheek. Sidon move to touch his forehead to Link's and let out a shakey breath. 

A squeal made them look at Zarya, and the two moved closer to her. Sidon was the first pick her up and cuddle her close to his chest. "Yea, that was you Aunt, my little one."

Link smiles and signs when Sidon looks at him [what ever they were here for, at least we know that they are watching over her.]

Lupus barks in approval and lick the small girl in Sidon's arm making her squeal. Sidon nods and he pulls Link close to his side "yes, and so will we." Link rested his head on Sidon's shoulder as Zarya smiles at them.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you haven't already figured out who's who.  
> Soft voice is Mipha  
> Strong voice is Urbosa  
> Booming voice is Daruk  
> Confident voice is Revali


End file.
